It's Over, It's Time to Heal
by Lady of Myth and Legends
Summary: Oneshot of Harry & Ginny after the Finale Battle. Will Gin take Harry back? Will Harry find the courage to tell her how he really feels? Or will they end up at a standstill? Full of fluffy fluff. Updated for word placement & grammar.


**Hello Everyone! Welcome to my first Harry and Ginny fanfic! This is my version of what Harry and Ginny's reunion would be like. All I can say is that you're in for a real treat. All characters, plot, and setting belong to the great and all powerful J.K. Rowling! **

**Well, without further ado, I, Lady of Myth and Legends, present to you, It's Over, It's Time to Heal**_**.**_ **Please check out my other stories and please enjoy the writing.**

**P.S. I OWN NOTHING! (**but I wish I did, own Harry that is**)**

**It's Over, It's Time to Heal**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked out of Dumbledore's office, down the spiral staircase, and past the gargoyle. They stopped however, to survey the damage done to the world that each of them have gotten to know of as home. Harry especially felt sorrow for the magnificent castle, the first home he had ever truly known. The place where he first felt loved, wanted even. He took a deep breath to steady himself as he looked about. Part of a stone wall was smashed in, stone lying about like scattered blocks. Glass littered the floor from the windows that lined the far wall.

Harry had no idea what to feel anymore. He was free! Free from Riddle, free from Death Eaters, free from all who wished him dead. At least, that's what he was supposed to feel. Right? Wrong.

"Harry?"

He looked up, Hermione was looking at him with deep concern and worry. Her brow creased and her hand tightened around Ron's. No doubt that both of them were worried about him. He just defeated the world's most evil, vile creature that ever walked the face of the earth. How does one feel after that. Proud? Happy? No. Harry felt none of this. If anything, all he wanted was to be left alone. He wanted peace.

"Harry?" Hermione's voice came again, this time a hint of panic broke through.

"I'm fine. Really."

"Harry, you don't look fine at all. In fact, you look like you're going to collapse at any moment." She said sternly.

"Hermione, leave him alone. He just finished. . . Well he ended it." Said Ron, trying for once to have some tact for his best mate.

"Harry do you . . . that is . . . Ron and I . ." Hermione trailed off.

It was clear to Harry that she wanted to spend some time with Ron. Alone. After all, they had kissed in the middle of the bloody Battle for heavens sake. The fact that they were alive just opened the door of realization. Time with someone you love is precious. It should be spent away from prying eyes; even if those eyes belonged to the Savior of the Wizarding World or the whole world for that matter.

"It's fine Hermione, really. You two go ahead." Harry gave a small, weak smile. He did understand that feeling. He wondered if he would ever feel that feeling ever again.

"Listen Mate." Ron threw an arm over Harry's shoulders. "Right now," He paused, then took a deep breath. "I need you. . No, YOU need to find my sister."

Harry opened his mouth to protest but Ron cut him off.

"Look. It's over. It's time to heal Harry. Ginny . . ." Another pause. "Ginny needs you. After all this, she really needs to see you. I would prefer it now, since somebody is going to be distracting me for a few hours."

At this, he gave Hermione a sly wink and a wide smile. A blush rushed across her face, turning it a deep shade of scarlet. Suddenly, she became highly engrossed with the ceiling above her. Harry looked at his best friend as if he had gone mad. Here was Ron, insisting that he, Harry, find his little sister and spend some time alone. Together. Just Harry and Ginny. Was Ron insane? No. Ron knew Harry better than any boy that Ginny had ever dated. He trusted him with his baby sister. But the amount of trust that Ron had in him, simply astounded Harry.

"But . . ."

"Just go find her! Before I change my mind and hex you! I've gotten pretty good at it too!" Ron said, pointing his wand at Harry's chest.

Harry gave his friend a small smile, turned, and headed down to the Great Hall. Ron and Hermione watched him go, grinning ear to ear. Then, they slipped off to the Common Room. There was some intense snogging that needed doing.

_The Great Hall_

* * *

><p>Ginny was sitting with the rest of the Weasley clan at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. Her face buried in her father's shoulder, tears were streaming down all their faces. Fred's body lay behind the table, Percy, whose body was leaning over Fred's, was sobbing. Hard, racking sobs shook his thin frame. Harry leaned against the massive doorway of the oak doors, thankful that no one in the Hall had noticed him. Did he have the right to even talk to them?<p>

How could he? He was responsible for Fred's death. He was the one who killed him and every other still form in the Hall. Remus, Tonks, Colin, Fred. . . everyone. He killed them all. It was his fault and his alone. Did he deserve to speak to Ginny? He killed her brother. And George, he would never be whole again. Not without Fred. Never to have Fred finish his sentences or to come up with the latest prank or joke idea.

And Teddy. His Godson. He made the boy, who was even younger than he was when he lost his parents, an orphan. He would never know his mum and dad. He, Harry, had taken them from him. _Another Harry Potter_ he thought bitterly. No. He couldn't face them, any of them, now. If ever. He should go. Disappear, so he couldn't cause any more pain. He had done enough damage for a lifetime. He looked away from the Weasleys and turned to leave. Where he had no idea, but he couldn't stay with them.

"Harry!" A sweet sound he had not heard for eight months filled his ears. It stopped him in his tracks. He longed to run toward the girl that the voice belonged to, but he couldn't.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER LOOK AT ME!" The voice was closer, but no longer the sweet sound it was before. Now, it was furious.

A hand suddenly gripped his shoulder and spun him around to face the girl, no the woman, that the beautiful sound belonged to. Ginny Weasley was trembling, but not from fear or sorrow. No. She was trembling with rage. Pure rage. A rage Harry welcomed and deserved. She drew back her hand and slapped him with as much force that she could muster. The whole Hall went silent. Deathly silent.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO ME! HOW COULD YOU JUST GIVE UP LIKE THAT! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THAT DID TO ME! TO SEE YOU DEAD AT**_ HIS _**FEET! IT KILLED ME! I THOUGHT I'D LOST THE ONLY THING THAT MADE MY LIFE WORTH IT! I THOUGHT I'D NEVER SEE YOU SMILE OR LAUGH OR . . . or . . . DAMN YOU POTTER!"

She was shaking harder, her hair a wild mess of red and gold. The whole hall was quiet, not even the Weasleys made a sound. They just stared and gaped at their daughter and sister. Like she was suddenly the most dangerous being on the planet. Harry finally turned his eyes to her, her face no longer crossed with rage, but with pain. A deep intense pain, far from that of her brother's death.

Tears spilled from her warm chocolate eyes, though the eyes were no longer warm, but dull. This was not what he wanted. He never seen Ginny shed tears and now it was he, Harry Potter, who drove her to it. Shame filled him, filled him to the brim. He never wanted to hurt her, never! Now, he had.

Ginny never took her eyes off him. Not for a second. She just stared up at him, breathing heavily. Then, she threw her arms around his torso and sobbed into his chest. Holding on to him with every fiber of her being, as if he'd disappear.

"I . . I thought . . You . . " But she could say no more as another round of sobs escaped from her lips.

Harry wrapped his arms around her, crushing her to him. He never wanted to cause her pain, and yet he had done it. He always managed to hurt those around him that cared about him the most. He was truly the most cursed man in the grand scheme of things. The Weasleys just stared at the pair of them. Mrs. Weasley burst into tears, both of sadness and joy, Mr. Weasley look like he wanted to say something, but words failed him. Bill, Charlie, and Percy sat there opened mouthed and gaping like fish. George never removed his gaze from Fred's body.

"Gin." It escaped him as a whisper.

"Gin."

She pulled away from hm to meet his emerald green eyes. She opened her mouth to speak but Harry cut her off.

"We need to talk. Somewhere private." He looked over her head at the Weasleys and the rest of the Hall.

She turned around to look at her family, then turned to Harry and nodded. He took her by the hand and led her away from the prying eyes of her family and those who remained. As the Weasleys watched them leave, Charlie stood up to follow.

"No Charlie, let them go. They need time to be with one another. They are both hurting from this. Let them be." Said Mr. Weasley, drawing his wife to him.

"But Dad . . "

"I trust Harry. If it was another boy I would let you go after them, but this is Harry. He's a Weasley, always has been."

Charlie sat back down, "He better not hurt her any further."

_Common Room_

* * *

><p>Ron and Hermione were not in the Common Room when he and Ginny climbed through the portrait hole. They must have slipped off to the boy's dorm and Harry didn't even want to think about what they could be doing up there. Ginny went over and sat down on the couch that faced the fireplace. The fire blazed strong, a stack of wood was next to it in case the fire needed to be fueled. Ginny just gazed into the flames, watching them dance and flicker.<p>

"Talk." It was not a request.

Harry sat down beside her, leaning forward and staring into the flames too.

"Where do you want me to start?" He asked, it was best if she got all the answers she was looking for first.

"What were you doing this summer? Where did you go? Why did you . . ." She paused, trying to find the best way to ask. "Why did you give up on us? Did you lose faith in us?"

Harry sighed, extending his left arm, he wrapped it around her shoulders and drew her to him. He looked at her, only to find that she too was looking at him. He starred into her deep brown eyes, as if they would swallow him whole. They caught the firelight and reflected it back at him.

"To answer the last two questions: No, I didn't give up on any of you and I may have faltered in faith, but I never lost it."

"How can you say you didn't give up! When you let Voldemort . . . " She trailed off, looking away from him. "I thought I lost you. That you were gone and there was nothing I could do to pull you back."

Harry jumped from the couch and knelt in front of her, taking her hands in his, holding them tightly.

"When I came back and entered the Great Hall, I saw Bellatrix fire a Killing Curse at you. I saw it nearly kill you. It was at that moment, I abandoned my mission: To kill Riddle. I went after her, planning to dispatch her myself instead of going after Riddle. Then, your mother stepped in and got to her first." He stopped, tears filling his own eyes.

At his words, Ginny met his emerald green eyes and saw the sparkling liquid pour over.

"I . . I thought . . I though I almost lost you Gin. You were suddenly the only thing I cared about. Not defeating Voldemort, not disarming Deatheaters, and not even looking for Ron or Hermione. I . . I couldn't let _you_ die. Of all people, not _you_."

"Oh I see! I'm glad to know how much faith you _really _have in me!" Spat Ginny, ripping her hands from his.

"Gin, that's not . . ." Harry began, but Ginny interrupted.

"No Harry! You listen! Why are you the only one who can worry about others? What you don't realize is that I wanted to fight! I wanted to protect others too. My brothers, mum, dad, Colin . . ." She stopped, then pressed forward.

"I wanted to fight _with _you Harry! But you wouldn't let me. I don't understand. You go off into danger all the time, but you won't let me help! I've never been so insulted in my life! Do you have so little faith in me?"

She stood up, turned her back on him, and walked over to the window. She stood there, gazing out onto the Grounds.

"You're different Gin. All I cared about was that you were safe. That why I ended it!" Harry pleaded, his voice cracking, breaking.

_'I love you. That's why you're different.'_

"Well, it didn't work. It was hell on earth here Harry." Ginny said quietly, still refusing to look at him.

"When students, especially the younger ones, got detention, the older students were to cast the cruciatus curse on them. For punishment. I refused and I paid the price for it every time. I never let that fowl spell leave my lips. Those kids didn't deserve it." Her voice cracked, pain immanent in her tone.

Harry stiffened. He remembered Neville telling him and Ron about the whole ordeal. But, in the back of his mind, Harry refused to believe that they had really hurt her. He had hoped against hope, that she was sparred the torture.

"The Carrows thoroughly enjoyed their positions at the school. Torturing children is one of their favorite pastimes." Her shoulders shook and sobs escaped her lips. "Neville, Luna, and I repeatedly refused. It came to the point were the Carrows decided that if we would not administer punishment, then we would take their places. So, that's what we did. After the curses were lifted and we were sent back to our dorms, we decided that this is how we would fight. We would resist by allowing ourselves to be submitted to torture, as long as the younger students didn't have to feel it."

Harry couldn't take it anymore, he didn't want to hear anymore. The next thing he knew he punched through a mirror hanging beside the fireplace. It shattered into shards and dust, leaving his hand cut and bleeding heavily. But he didn't care. If he thought he knew what it felt like to want to kill, he didn't know that feeling after all. _This_, **_this_** is what it feels like to want to kill. His hands shook, but it was not from the mirror. His whole being shook, a rage seared through him, one he had never felt before. He grabbed a fist full of hair and pulled, yanking out a few strands.

Ginny, who had turned at the sound of the mirror breaking, rushed forward and took Harry's hands in hers before he could inflict any more damage. Mostly to prevent him from hurting himself further.

"You bloody git Harry! What on earth was that for? Here, let me heal it."

But before she could pull out her wand, Harry wrapped her in a tight embrace, pinning her arms to her sides and clutching at her shoulders. At that moment, Harry broke. He sobbed, his body shaking, holding her tighter and bringing her closer. He sunk to the floor, bringing her with him. His blood was dripping down his hand covering the right shoulder of her shirt in blood. Harry never noticed as he held her, placing his head on her chest, sobbing. Ginny had never seen him like this. She had never seen him break down or cry or falter. He always seemed to be in control, but _this_. Was _this_ what Harry was always feeling?

"Harry. Harry, let me heal your hand. Please."

Harry's hold loosened, his arms flopped to is sides, he looked up. His eyes were swollen and puffy, dull and lifeless. He looked quiet . . . dead. Ginny gasped, he looked just like when he was laying on the grounds at Voldemort's feet. Dull and lifeless.

"Harry? Harry talk to me! Say something! Anything!" Ginny shook his shoulders, trying to snap him out of whatever trance he had fallen into.

"Do you know why you're different to me Gin?" He asked, his voice barley above a whisper, his face still hidden from her.

Ginny shook her head, thankful that she got a response out of him.

"Why?"

He looked into her eyes, those eyes. He could stare at them all day and still find something new in them. "It's because I . . _I love you Gin. _I love you with every fiber of my being. I would stare at your dot on the Map, just watching you, hoping that you knew I was looking out for you. But . . . I . . I failed . . again. I couldn't protect you after all."

He put his head in his hands and his body stared to shake again. Sobs ripped from his chest, tears flowed from his emerald green eyes, he looked like a child. But not in bad way. From a very young age, Harry had to be in control of himself, always had to be an adult. He never had the chance to be loved or even the joy of _being _a child.

"Oh Harry!" Ginny threw herself around him, cradling his head to her chest, rocking with him.

She whispered soothing words, and ran her fingers through his messy black locks. She kissed the top of his head, then his scar, his eyes, his cheeks, then finally his mouth.

"Harry, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being ungrateful. I should have known how hard this has been on you. Hell Harry, you just defeated the bastard, and here I am complaining that you left me behind. If anyone should be apologizing, it's me. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, _I'm sorry!" _

Now it was Ginny who was in complete disarray. Harry's shock of what Ginny had just told him, began to wear off. Then, he was aware of _her _distress. Suddenly, he was holding _her_, stroking _her_ hair_, _kissing very inch of _her_ he could reach. He picked her up in his arms and sat down on the couch with her curdled up in his lap. He continued to kiss her, hold her. He buried his face in her hair, kissing the skin on her neck while he was there.

"Gin, it's alright. I understand, I always seem to leave people behind because I'm afraid of losing someone else. I pushed you away thinking that you would be safer if I wasn't with you. But, now I can see that the idea failed. This time Gin, I'm going to hold on to you, I'm not going to let you go. Because . . because I don't think I can. I need _you. _When I was gone with Ron and Hermione, all I thought about was if you were okay, if you were safe, if I would ever see you again. I was scarred that I would never kiss you again, or hold you, or laugh with you. **_That_**, that terrified me."

Ginny's tears and sobs slowed, she lifted her head to see his face. His deep, green eyes were something she just loved about him. Like emeralds, only more precious than any gem.

_'Still the same handsome git. My handsome git.'_

"Why?" She croaked, due to the lack of use.

"Why what?" Harry asked, perplexed.

"Why did it terrify you that you might not see me again? You could have any girl in the world, so why me?" She explained, brushing his bangs out of his eyes.

"Because Gin, I love _you_. Just you. Only you. You understand me better than any girl I've ever met. Well, besides Hermione, but she's taken. And quiet frankly I'm not going to break the two of them up." Harry said, a grin spreading across his face.

"Yes, they would hate you for that. Plus, I know you're not going to get in their way. They complete each other you know?" Ginny smiled back, leaning against Harry's chest.

"AHHH!" Harry suddenly jumped, falling off the couch and landing on his back.

Ginny followed with him but landed on his chest.

"AH!" He cried out once more.

"Harry?" Ginny scrambled off of him, afraid she hurt him. "What's wrong, did I hurt you?"

"It's not your fault, it's just that's where . . " He trailed off, not meeting her eyes, as he pushed himself up on his elbows.

"Where what Harry? Let me see." She reached out towards him, prodding his chest with a slender finger.

Harry inhaled sharply, trying not to cry out in pain. But the redhead saw through him anyway.

"Harry, take off your shirt so I can see the damage."

But before Harry could approve or disapprove, she had already yanked the shirt off his torso. Her eyes widened in surprise, focusing on the center of his chest. True, do to all the running around, Harry's torso had become quiet muscular. He was fairly toned and his muscles rippled when he breathed. Unfortunately, that was not what Ginny was staring at. She brought a hand to her mouth then shut her eyes tightly, trying to keep her self from crying. There, in the center of Harry's chest, was a large deep black purple bruise, the size of Ginny's fist. He looked down at it and recoiled, that would explain the pain he had been feeling for the past two hours. Ginny opened her eyes, but they were filled with tears again.

"What. . . what happened Harry? How did you . . " She shook her head, trying to shake it off.

"Riddle did it. That's the spot were the Killing Curse hit me." He answered, not meeting her gaze again.

Ginny nodded, then did something unexpected. She leaned forward carefully, and planted a soft kiss on the offending mark. Harry exhaled sharply, not expecting that kind of reaction. His whole body suddenly felt warm and tingly, and blood rushed to one part of his body. He laid back down, Ginny following with him.

"Ginny." He moaned, trying with all his strength to not start kissing her with all his might.

She suddenly pulled away, afraid she'd hurt him in some way. Instantly, Harry missed the warm feeling, wishing she hadn't pulled away.

"Sorry. Did I hurt you?" She asked, her face turning a deep shade of maroon.

_'She has no idea what she does to me, does she?'_

"No. It felt, good actually." He grinned wolfishly up at her.

She grin back, then snuggled down on the floor next to him, wrapped an arm loosely around his chest, trying not to touch the bruise. She snuggled into him, breathing in his warm, musky sent. A sent she'd thought she'd never smell again. One that would keep the nightmares away, the perfect sleeping drought when she couldn't sleep. This was were she belonged. Right beside Harry. Because, she no longer could go a day without thinking about him or worrying about him. She, Ginny Weasley, was totally, flat out, no doubt in her mind, in love with him.

"I love you too, Harry."

His arms tightened around her and drew himself a close as humanly possible to her. He was never going to let her go again, no matter what. If he was going to live, truly live, then he wanted Ginny with him. Every step of the way.

"I love you Gin, with all my heart. Though, I don't think my heart is really enough anymore."

"Of course it's enough." Said Ginny, propping herself up on her elbows to get a better look at his face. "Besides, I don't want anyone else's heart. I love yours, I trust yours."

Shock crossed Harry's face at that moment, then before he could stop himself, he was kissing her. His lips moved slowly across hers, allowing him to drink her in. In truth, he found that she was the only thing that could heal him at this point. Ginny, shocked at first, responded in kind. She pressed herself as close as she could to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and threading her fingers through his messy hair. She glided her tongue along his bottom lip, begging for entrance. He gladly gave it to her. His hands traveled down her back then up again, he dared not go any further. That was something he would not do, at least, not until they were ready. Really ready. They broke away for breath, still clinging to each other.

"How? How is it that you aren't dead?" Gasped Ginny, still unable to believe that he was alive and in her arms.

Harry frowned. This was what he needed to talk to her about, but they had gotten distracted. He took a deep breath and told her everything. The truth about the Prophesy and what is said, about hunting down Riddle' Horcruxes, about the break in at Gringotts, and finally, the reason he had to die. At that, Ginny cried. Half between happiness that he was alive and half because he had to let Riddle kill him. How did Harry have that kind of strength? She could never do something like that. Harry held her tightly as she sobbed, kissing her hair, and rubbing her back, his hand moving in small comforting circles.

"Gin? Gin, it's fine. I'm right here. I'm not going to leave anymore. I have no reason to anymore. I'm . . . I'm free."

At that, she looked up at him worry still clouded across her face.

"Did . . did it hurt?" She asked.

"No, I felt nothing. Perhaps that was because of you." He mused.

"What? What do you mean 'because of me'. I didn't do anything." She protested.

"Gin." Harry said tilting her head up so he could look at her. "You were my last thought. The very last thing I saw before . . ."

He trailed off; he didn't want to be reminded of Riddle at this point. Instead, he just shook his head.

"I love you. I'm not going anywhere, but . . well, I'd rather spend the time I have left with you."

"I think I like that idea."

They both leaned in, and shared another passionate kiss. Harry was free to live. And now that he was given that chance, he was going to use it to spend every moment humanly possible with her. He was going to hold on and never let go. For without Ginny, he was indeed lost and would remain and empty shell. Ginny had given him something he had never really known with another person. Love. And it was love, the cleared away the darkness so that the light could shine once more.

**The End**

**Thank You, please rate and review! I also wish to thank a total of 30 reviewers for their support, Praise and criticism. You have helped bunches and deserve recognition:**

****gmk****

****Milsean1****

****Anonymous****

****Kathryn  
><strong>**

****AjGirl15****

****White Lotus19****

****MuggleCreator****

****random lurker****

****sick-atxxheart****

****Secret Agent Chipmuh-nk****

****igenac****

****MimpTheHufflepuffGirl****

****Nymphadora****

****Sebras of the Ocean Waves****

****AnonymReader****

****mrs. weasleyy****

****LunaBeth203,****

****Aipom4****

****PoxandRoses1211****

****Starzinmieyez****

**manic ayala**

**Sara Smith**

**Mistress Lrigtar**

**jessy0622**

**Stephanie O**

**Chanelgirl**

**HPluvsGW4eva**

**Dueler312**

**and amach10**

**Thank you SOOOO very much for your wonderful reviews and comments! I will add more reviewers as the come along.  
><strong>


End file.
